Jessie's Girl
by seddieluv4ever
Summary: FanFic based on the song Jessie's Girl. It was originally meant to be a song fic, but i turned it into a story...What happens if Sam doesn't kiss freddie at the lock-in? What if Sam did take his advice? Read and Find out!


Hey guys, I was just looking at seddie videos, and I came across one that used _Jessie's girl_ as the song. They used Brad, as Jessie, and I was like this would be an awesome story. So I decided to do one with this triangle, so I am.

Here it is, O and lets just say the roles are slightly reversed in order for the story to work. You'll see what I mean once you read; it takes place during and after iOMG. By the way the story won't start until after iOMG.

_It's 9:00pm at the Ridgeway lock-in Freddie is preparing the project so they could get started. _

_Freddie's POV_

"_Hey, Sam.'' I hear brad say to Sam, I turn around and notice she came back so I move to grab my stuff._

"_I got your camera, hard drive, cables and I brought you guys chips and fresh guacamole'.''_

"_Wow, that's awesome." From the corner of my eye I see Brad smile at her and about to eat some._

"_WAIT!" I shout shoving it out his hands, I grab the guacamole' and back up quickly._

"_Why'd you do that?" I here Sam ask. I sniff the guacamole' suspicious_

"_What'd you put in the guac?'' I ask, my voice dripping with suspicion. She looks back at brad._

"_Something to make us sleep?" I ask, still looking at her._

"_No" she replies, I look back down at the dip._

"_Then eat some," I say daring her, she turns around grabs a chip and actually eats some, much to my surprise. I grab her arm and look over at brad._

"_Just a sec." I pull Sam over to a corner, and that same sensation I get whenever I touch her runs through my veins. I do my best to shrug it off._

"_Ok, what's up with you?" I don't like the fact she's acting different._

"_What do you mean?'' she asks, clearly confused._

"_You have been; nice, and helpful and considerate all day!" I scream at her. She looks at me confused. "What's your game?" I ask, tilting my head a little._

_She shrugs "no game" yea she says that but I still don't believe her. I mean after all this __is__ Sam Puckett._

"_Why don't we get on with the project?" I shuffle a little before answering._

"_Ok" _

"_K?"_

"_Ok" I move around her and go back to the computers._

"_So, this baby ready for testin'?" Before I can answer Brad beats me to it._

"_Yep, just sit on that chair and stare right into the PearPad." He moves to get the camera._

"_I do like sitin' and starin'."_

"_Go head and record" I tell brad grabbing my PearPhone and recording my voice. _

"_Ok, this is Freddie Benson, proceeding with test number 3 of application moodface. Subject, Sam Puckett." I tell her what to do and watch as the computer starts to identify her mood._

_Once it pops up my eyes widen and I look up at Sam. I look back at the computer and try my best to make sure it's wrong. _

"_Can I move now?" My head snaps up_

"_Uh-Yea." I reply nervously _

"_So what's her mood?" Brad asks, I look at him still nervous, as he points the camera at me. _

"_Uh-it's-uh, it's inconclusive." I say not sounding too convinced._

"_No reading?" Sam questions_

"_It was working this morning." Brad replies _

"_Yea- I'm gonna go se if Carly has any tissues." I close the computer quickly and run out. _

_(With Carly…)_

"_Carly."_

"_O hey! How's your project going?" I pull her off to the side in a hurry._

"_Listen…" I say interrupting her._

"_What's wrong?''_

"_You know how we've been wondering what's up with Sam?_

"_Yea"_

"_Why she's been wanting to hang with me and __**Brad**__ all the time. Why she's been so nice to me __**and**__ Brad?"_

"_So what'd you find __**out**__?" She asks repeating the same tone I used. More like mocking._

_I open my computer and show her Sam's mood._

"_In love? With Brad?" She questions. _

_I can tell her excitement just grew and for some reason hearing it out loud doesn't make me feel well. I got the same feeling I got when Carly told me to talk to Jonah about her, and the same feeling when she was acting all girly over Cort, I mean I didn't mind Carly doing it, but when Sam acted the same way I just lost it. Only this time it's different. It feels like, I don't know…jealousy? _

_Wait I am __**NOT**__ jealous of Sam and Brad! That would just be-_

"_Hey Carly, check this out!" we both turn around to look at Gibby._

"_I turned the stink up to 11!" we look in the chamber and see Spencer crying for help. _

_I turn back to Carly. "Sam's in love?" she stills sounds shocked and I am too honestly, so I shrug._

_(A/N: Skipping too the courtyard scene. This is where everything starts, sorta.)_

"_Yo, Yo." I say peeking through the door._

"_Carly send you to find me?" she says it annoyingly but I ignore it._

"_Nope." I answer walking over to the wall and leaning against it. I stare at her. She seems so…vulnerable and I don't like it._

"_O, so you don't know we had a __little__ argument."_

"_She told me about your 'little' argument. I just said she didn't tell me to come find you."_

"_Good" _

"_But Carly's right." She groans and I role my eyes. "Groan all you want." I state._

"_I don't care what your stupid PearPad app says about me being in love. I'm not into Brad like that."_

"_Lately, __every time__ I tell you that Brad and I are doing something together __**you**__ want to come hang with us." _

"_And that means I'm in love with him?"_

_(A/N: I'm going to change some of the lines here to make the story fit the idea I'm going for.)_

"_Well you hate me!" She stays quite for a minute. Then she speaks_

"_Uh, just leeeeavee!" she points toward the door angry_

"_Fine, I'll leeeeavee!" _

"_Bye" _

"_But before I go-'' She stands quickly moving toward me._

"_THAT'S IT! Get out of here before I do a double fist face dance on your face!"_

"_You can threaten your double fist face dancing all you want. But Carly's still right. Look, I know it's scary for you to put you feelings out there 'cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. (Even me) Everyone feels that way. But you never know what might happen if you don't-''_

_The door opening interrupts me. We both turn around to see who it is. I see that it's brad, and I turn to Sam and give her a look that says 'do it' even though a part of me doesn't want her too._

"_Am I interrupting something?" he asks looking between us. Sam looks back at me._

"_You really think I should do this?" she looks at me and I can see hope in her eyes._

_I want to scream NO, so badly but I wouldn't besides, I don't even know why I don't want her too so instead I say:_

"_Yea" she nods her head and walks over to Brad._

"_Hey Brad?" He looks at her and smiles. She smiles back and I get that tugging feeling in my stomach again._

"_I-I know your kind of new here, but I like you, a lot actually. And I was wondering if you would like to-" _

"_I'd Love to Sam! I've actually have had a crush on you for while now." _

_I see Sam's eyes light up but she keeps on a confused look._

"_How, You just moved here like two weeks ago?" he shuffles a bit uncomfortable. _

"_Well, when I was at my home town and I would watch iCarly, I was always so captivated when I looked at you. And the fact that you're not all girly like most girls; is what drew me in even more. Sometimes I would wonder why the show isn't called iSam-"_

_He continues to ramble but I had stopped listening when I noticed Sam blushing a lot. I almost had to squint my eyes when I noticed it. I look toward the window and see Carly peeking and smiling like an idiot. I hear Sam talk again and I turn my attention back to them._

"_Well I would-" she stops mid sentence noticing I haven't left yet._

"_Yo nub! Leave, private conversation here! I don't want to smell loser in this area." _

_Brad chuckles and I role my eyes, yep old Sam is back._

(This is start of the story)

F's POV:

My stupid alarm rings in my ear, and I groggily get up and start getting ready for school. I don't even want to go today, even skipping crosses my mind, but I know my mom would freak.

I haven't been wanting to go lately, and it's only because I don't like seeing Sam and Brad being all flirty. I have no clue why, but every time I see them together my blood starts to boil with anger. Sam has been extra violent with me to, but I don't care, as long as her attention is on me and not _him_.

(at school)

"hey Freddie" I turn to Brad and put on my best fake smile.

"hey Brad" he breaths in and out…I look at him questionably "what's wrong with you?''

"I'mtrying to figure out how to ask Sam to be my girlfriend, tonight will be our fourth date and feel like I need to ask her. I haven't yet because I'm scared about what her reaction would be. But I can't go another day without being able-''

"Hey Brad." I hear Sam's voice and I immediately spin around and perk up a bit. She looks at me like she's annoyed with me, what else is new?

_**END! WHAT'D YOU THINK? WAS IS IT A GOOD BEGGING AND DID ANY ONE SEE ILOVE YOU? I ABSOLUTELY LOVED IT! SO TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS AND ILOVE YOU!**_


End file.
